


Hand it in Already

by MinewtInParadise (JadenR5Fam)



Series: If You Wanna Fly, I'll be Your Sky [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, It's way fast-paced but they're seventeen, M/M, Newt's sister is my oc and she's not too important but she will be funny, and a certain sister does not help, my description is sO CHEESY, they fall too hard too fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenR5Fam/pseuds/MinewtInParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What asshole still hasn't returned the DVD I want yet" AU</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Minho feels that a DVD has been stolen from him. Newt waltzes in and steals something else. Minho's heart.<br/>Twoshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Damnit, Minho thought. "What asshole still hasn't returned it?" He muttered. He'd been waiting to rent this stupid movie for a freaking week. He couldn't belive he'd missed his chance to get it when it was there a week ago. The chance had been stolen from him.  
Maybe it was this asshole who was currently walking up with a DVD in hand. As they got closer, Minho saw that that they were a cute blonde boy who looked about Minho's age and walked with a limp.  
So it WAS you.  
"What?" The blonde boy asked, turning to look at Minho. He spoke with an English accent.  
"Did I say that out loud?" Minho asked, blushing, because not only had he just embarrassed himself, he'd embarrassed himself in front of a cute boy.  
"Yeah. You did."  
"Oh. Sorry. I've just been waiting for that DVD for like a week."  
"Don't bother getting it. It's not good." The boy said.  
"Really?" Said Minho.  
"Really. There were too many cheap jokes."  
"Oh. Well, do you have any recommendations, uh-" Minho trailed off, clearly wanting a name.  
"Newt."  
"I'm Minho. Do you have any recommendations, Newt?" Minho felt weird asking someone he'd just met for movie recommendations, but he wanted to keep this conversation going for a little while longer.  
"Guardians of the Galaxy." Newt replied. "It's hilarious. My sister and I loved it."  
"Oh, yeah, that's one I wanted to get. I just never got around to it." Minho said.  
"It's so worth it."  
"I think I'll get it."  
"Yes, do that. And maybe you can tell me what you think of it after you watch it " Newt suggested, winking.  
"...How?" Was the only response Minho could formulate. Yeah, you go, Minho, make an ass of yourself, he thought.  
"I'm offering you my number, you bloody idiot." Newt said, laughing. It wasn't a stinging remark; it was just teasing. That was evident in his expression.  
"Is it too late to accept?" Minho asked, looking very embarrassed.  
"No. Want me to put my number in your phone?" Newt asked.  
"Do I wanna trust you with it?" Minho replied warily.  
"What kind of phone do you have?"  
"iPhone 5s."  
"Really? I have a better phone than you." Newt said, flashing his phone out to prove it. "And who steals a phone when theirs is better?"  
"No one smart."  
"Exactly. Trust me now?"  
"A little. But I want to put my number in yours so that if you steal mine, I'll have the better end of the deal." Minho joked.  
Newt laughed. "Good one. And it's a deal." He handed over his phone. After getting it back, he said: "I've got to go pick up my sister now. Seeya, Minho. Rent that movie!!" He then left.  
Minho wondered how the hell he'd gotten so lucky that day. He'd completely embarrassed himself, and still ended up with a new friend. Who he might have almost immediately fallen for. He proceeded to rent Guardians of the Galaxy, as Newt had suggested. He watched it that night, and wasn't in the least bit disappointed.  
After watching the movie, he decided to text Newt. It was only 9 pm, so he wasn't going to be that obnoxious person who texted way too late. Minho looked through his contacts for Newt, and found that the boy had put himself in as "DVD Asshole". He decided not to change it, and wished he'd come up with a funny contact name for himself.

From: Minho  
Just watched guardians of the galalxy! Amazing!

From: DVD Asshole  
Told ya! My little sister wont stop calling me a big turd-blossom when i piss her off.

From: Minho  
Haha, really? How old is she?

From: DVD Asshole  
Yep. Shes 15. (And I'm 17 btw)

From: Minho  
(I am too) i personally enjoyed "bunch of jackasses standing in a circle"

From: DVD Asshole  
Everything that came out of that raccoons mouth was gold. What did u think of the music?

From: Minho  
Awesome. Who doesnt love some of those songs

From: DVD Asshole  
Yeah the soundtrack is still on repeat at my house. Im currently being screamed at to finish my fucking english essay so ive got to go. Talk to you soon?

From: Minho  
Definitely.

From: DVD Asshole  
:D

 

Minho went to bed that night feeling overjoyed. He wasn't sure why. Sure he'd met a sweet, adorable guy, but who was to say this guy would be interested in him? He might be, but Minho didn't want to assume. He hated when people made assumptions about him. Overall, though, today had been great. He'd made a friend, watched a great movie, and had a happy feeling he couldn't have shaken if he'd wanted to.  
The next day was Saturday. Minho recieved a text at about 11 am. It was from Newt.

From: DVD Asshole  
Hey! Wanna meet at the mall at 2? My sister is begging me to drive her and i am not going without someone i know with me

From: Minho  
Sure! Meet in the food court?

From: DVD Asshole  
Sounds good! See u then!

 

Minho was beyond exited for 2 pm. Of course, he wasn't going to show that then. He wanted to appear calm, cool, and collected. He could do that. No one needed to know he'd fallen for his new friend. And no one would, if he decided not to show it.  
Soon, two o'clock rolled around. Minho entered the food court of the mall, and almost immediately saw Newt standing in the middle of it with a short girl he deduced was Newt's sister.  
Minho waved as he made his way over to his friend. "Hey!"  
"Hi!" Newt greeted. "Minho, this is my sister, H-oh, sorry, Moni. This is Moni. Moni, this is Minho."  
"Hi." Moni said. She wasn't looking Minho in the face when she said it, so that meant she was either shy, or just didn't care.  
"She's shy." Newt explained. "Go ahead and go find your friends."  
"You gotta give me the twenty bucks first. For that thing you wanted." Moni said.  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Newt pulled twenty dollars out of his wallet and handed them to his sister.  
"Can I keep any change?"  
"No."  
"Greedy. I'm doing you a favor; I deserve a tip."  
"Your tip is your ride here, and I suggest you give me back my change unless you want to be left here." Newt threatened, though it was clearly empty.  
"Fiiine." Moni said, laughing, as she went off to find her friends. "And, yes, I have my phone!" She called before her older brother could ask.  
Newt and Minho talked for about an hour and a half. They were getting to know each other much better, and Minho found himself liking Newt more and more as the conversation progressed. Eventually they somehow got on the subject of Newt's sister.  
"You two seem close." Minho commented.  
"We are. Moni is fun. Most of the time. Do you have any siblings?" Newt asked.  
"Nope."  
"I'm jealous but also not jealous."  
"I don't have to fight anyone over what to watch when my parents aren't home." Minho said, smirking.  
"Moni watches everything on her tablet. I control the TV."  
"I don't have anyone to relentlessly tease me after I fuck up."  
"You win there. Do you want someone to relentlessly tease you?" Newt said with a mischievous smile on hia face.  
"No!" Minho exclaimed. "Please don't. I'll shoot back, and I'm not nice."  
"You've been pretty nice to me."  
"I'm not nice to most people."  
"And let me guess, he's not most people." A voice said. It was Moni. "Here's your thingy." She tried to hand Newt a bag, but ended up having to shake it in his face to catch his attention.  
"What?" Newt asked, suddenly zoning in on the bag an inch from his nose.  
"Too distracted by Prince Charming himself, huh?" Moni deadpanned.  
"Moni!" Newt exclaimed.  
"You know I'm kidding. Minho, I'm sure you're a lovely person. That said, I'm out." Moni leaned down and whispered in Minho's ear. "I can't stick around and watch that sappy ass make heart eyes." She winked and walked away.  
"Moni! What did you just- What did she say?"  
"Something about heart eyes and you being a sappy ass." Minho replied, keeping a completely straight face.  
"I-Uh-Yeah." Newt stuttered, blushing like a rose.  
Minho just smiled in response. Inside, he was exploding with joy, but outwardly he maintained his composure.  
"You can't tell anyone. Moni's the only one I trust. My parents especially can't know."  
"Well, it'd be kind of shitty to out someone when I'm not out myself. I've got the same problem. With my parents, I mean."  
Newt looked immensely relieved. "Would you, maybe, want to go out on a date? Tomorrow?" It was obvious from Newt's tone that he was nervous.  
"Yes." Minho replied with an enornous grin on his face.  
Newt was also ecstatic. "How does lunch and a movie sound? I'm not allowed out past 9 pm on Sundays."  
"Sounds great."  
"Do you like Vinnie's?' Newt asked, referring to a local pizza and wings place.  
"No, I love it." Minho replied.  
"Great. But, uh, please bring some money. I can pay for myself, but not both of us." Newt requested, looking slightly embarrassed.  
"No problem."  
"Noon sound good?"  
"Noon sounds great."  
"Then it's a date." Newt said. He couldn't be happier with how this had gone. Like Minho, he had almost immediately fallen for the other boy. He was still slightly embarrassed that Moni had pointed his heart eyes out to Minho, especially after he'd told her earlier that day that he and Minho had juat met. To be completely honest, he was terrified of how fast this had happened. He didn't want to rush things and lose Minho this fast. Even if they didn't work out as a couple, Newt enjoyed Minho's company and wanted to remain friends.  
Minho was having similar worries, though he was equally as happy as Newt. The last thing he wanted was to lose such a sweetheart as a friend, let alone a boyfriend.  
Minho and Newt continued to talk for another half hour before it was time for Newt and Moni to leave.  
"I saw that overly fond look, Newt." Moni said after they were out of Minho's earshot. "Did my plan work?"  
"Yes." Newt admitted. "You know I just met him yesterday, right?"  
"You're also bad at making first moves. If you never take a shot, you're never gonna win."  
"One, don't quote your Disney soap opera songs at me. Two, I didn't even know if he liked guys! For all I knew, he could have been a bloody homophobe."  
"You have no faith in me."  
"Moni. You are 15, and trying to be a matchmaker. Of course I have no faith in you."  
"I'm not trying to be a matchmaker. I'm trying to get my shy as hell brother a boyfriend. You don't think I wouldn't have taken his ass down if he was a homophobe? Not only am I pansexual myself, you're my brother. Do you think I want to see you hurt like that?"  
"No. I know you don't. Just…try and wait a little longer before you set me up like that."  
"Alright. You two do make a cute couple, though. It's all him, though. Not you."  
"Moni?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this one, but I am doing a series.
> 
> This contains a few Marvel references. I can see Minho as a big Marvel fan.

It was 10 am on Sunday, and Newt was up pacing the hall in front of his bedroom.  
"Newt, you dipshit, stop stomping around in the hall, and stick your head under a pillow for another half hour." Moni called from her room, which was right next to her brother's.  
"Put your headphones in, and stop whining at me." Newt snapped. "Sorry, Moni. I'm just nervous.  
"Get in here." Moni ordered.  
"Are you wearing pants?" Newt asked, warily. If there was one thing he did not want to do, it was walk in on his sister when she wasn't wearing pants.  
"Why would I tell you to come into my room if I was not wearing pants? Come here."  
Newt walked into Moni's room. She was sitting up in bed, and gestured for him to sit next to her.  
"Newt, look at me. You are going to be fine. Minho is going to love you, and if he doesn't, I'll kick his ass."  
"Isn't the older sibling supposed to be the protective one?"  
"You are protective. I'm just meaner about it. That's why everyone says you're the nice one, and I kind of just sit in the corner planning their murder." Moni deadpanned.  
Newt laughed. "Do you really think he'll love me?"  
"Of course I do. I may tease you, and annoy the fuck out of you, but I'd never lie to you."  
"In that case, are you really up that band member's ass?" Newt asked playfully.  
"How do you- We'll discuss this later. Go brush your hair." Moni ordered. When Newt refused to budge, she smacked him with a pillow. "Geet ouuut! And close my door!"  
Newt ran off, shaking with laughter. He did, however, shut his little sister's door, because if he did not, he probably would have had her after him. When Moni got out out of bed to go after someone, it was not going to be pretty. Newt went into his room, and shut the door. He picked a simple outfit of a band t-shirt and jeans, and made his hair look decent. He wasn't overly interested in his looks, though he did want to look respectable enough.  
After this, he simply waited for 11:45 am to roll around so he could leave. It was only 10-minute drive to Vinnie's but he wanted to be there a couple minutes early. He and Minho had already agreed to ride separately, just in case them going together set off alarm bells in their parents' minds. It wasn't safe for them to come out at that point, especially if it was revealed that they were going on a date. Newt dreaded to think of what could happen if his parents found out he was gay. He also feared for his little sister, because her being pansexual wasn't any better for their circumstances.  
Finally 11:45 rolled around,and Newt left.  
Minho had had a hell of a morning. He'd woken up at 7 am, and, unable to get back to sleep, stared at the ceiling for three hours before finally getting out of bed. He was consumed with the same worry that Newt had had, though both were unaware of each others' feelings. He chose a Thor t-shirt and some jeans to wear, and sat waiting around till it was time to go. He wished he and Newt could have gone together, but Minho almost never rode with friends. When he did, it was more than one friend. What would his mom, who had assumed one of his friends to be gay by judging only from.the guy's voice, think if he, the guy who, at 17, had never had a girlfriend, went out with no one but another boy?  
That was when Minho's mother walked in. "What are you doing? Didn't I tell you to do the dishes last night?"  
"No." Minho replied. He honestly had no recollection of her saying that.  
"Yes, I did. Why didn't they get done?" Minho's mother asked, with a tone of anger starting to edge its way into her voice  
"Because you never told me!" Minho exclaimed.  
"I think you're just being lazy. Go wash the dishes now, or you're not going anywhere!"  
Minho had no choice but to do as his mother asked.  
"When you're done, take the trash out!"  
Minho sighed and proceeded to take the trash bag from the can.  
"Don't sigh at me. I can take your keys away."  
Minho went to take out the trash, with many rude thoughts circulating in his mind. After coming back in to tell his mother he was leaving, she asked one more thing of him.  
"Sweep these three front rooms."  
Minho glanced at his watch. 11:50. He lived 15 minutes away from Vinnie's. He'd be late. Minho only hoped Newt would understand, and not think he'd been stood up.  
It took Minho a full 15 minutes to sweep by his mother's standards, and he rushed out the door as fast as he could. 12:05. Late already.  
At Vinnie's, Newt was starting to wonder where Minho was. He'd chosen to wait for a table, but soon enough people were going to start showing up in big groups. He hoped he hadn't been tricked. Minho had seemed genuine yesterday, though. He's just running a little late, Newt thought. I'll wait till 12:20.  
12:15. Minho somehow ended up hitting every redlight on the way to Vinnie's. Why couldn't he just have some good luck?  
12:20. Newt was upset. He'd hoped Minho would be there by then. Maybe he just got held up, he told himself for the hundredth time. He was about to leave when he saw a car coming into the parking lot. Maybe it was Minho. Newt hoped with all his heart that it was. There was only one table left. If this wasn't Minho, Newt would have no choice but to leave, his day having been ruined by some asshole he'd thought liked him.  
"Um. Can I help you?" An employee asked. "You've been waiting for a while."  
"Uh, no. I'm just waiting on someone. This might be them."  
The door opened. Newt craned his neck to see who it was. Was it- it was!  
Minho ran up to the building as fast as he could without smacking into the door. "Newt! I'm so sorry! My mom delayed me."  
Newt felt a massive weight come off of his shoulders. "It's fine. As long as you're here now."  
"You're playing it off like it was nothing. I would have left by now." Minho said, amazed that Newt was still there.  
"I was actually about to leave." Newt admitted.  
"I don't blame you. I really am sorry."  
"It's not your fault." Newt almost leaned forward just slightly, but decided not to. Not quite the right time, he thought. "If you go grab that table, I'll order for us. Oh. I need your money, too."  
"Here you go." Minho handed Newt his money.  
"What do you say? Pizza or wings?"  
"Whichever one you want. I'm down for either."  
"Wanna split a pizza?"  
"Yes."  
"What kind?"  
"I'll eat literally anything without mushrooms on it from here."  
"Got it." Newt said, and ordered a pepperoni pizza for them to split, while Minho got the table.  
Five minutes later, both boys were seated at their table, waiting for their food.  
"I still feel really bad about making you wait. I should have texted you and let you know I was gonna be late. I didn't even think of it."  
"Minho, don't worry about it. You're here now, and that's all that matters."  
"It does matter. I said I'd be here, and I was late."  
"But you showed up. It wasn't your fault you were late, was it?"  
"My mom had me cleaning the house, so I guess not. I wouldn't have come late on purpose."  
"See? No harm done. End of story." Newt said, his tone kind but firm, almost like a parent, signifying the end of the conversation.  
"I still feel bad." Minho admitted.  
"Try not to think about it. Nice shirt, by the way."  
"Oh, Thor? Yeah. He's my second favorite Avenger." Minho smiled.  
"Who's your first?"  
"Iron Man."  
"Mine's Captain America."  
"You're English."  
Newt tried to hold back his laughter. "And? I can't like Steve Rogers as a a character?"  
"I was teasing. They say your favorite characters reflect you, ya know."  
"I cannot tell you how many times I have heard that from my sister. She claims to be the lovechild of two Disney Channel characters because of it. I question its credibility."  
"Oh my god. I think it's actually pretty accurate. Sarcastic asshole who actually does care," Minho gestured to himself. "And I don't know about anything else with you, but I'm definitely sensing the 'heart of gold' quality."  
Newt blushed. "Really?"  
"Yes. You're a sweetheart."  
"Do me a favor and tell that to my parents. They think I'm an ass."  
"I swear you're not. I also say that's hypocritical."  
"How so?"  
"Well, you said they can't know you like guys. My interpretation is that they won't support you, and are therefore asses themselves. That makes them hypocrites, and therefore their opinion is invalid. Not that it was valid when they were just homophobes." Minho explained, and watched as Newt's expression went from curious to 'holy shit he's right'.  
"I think our pizza's ready." Newt said after a minute, getting up to get it.  
"I could have gotten that." Minho said after Newt returned.  
"Well, I did it. I'm the one that ordered it anyway. 'Sit good?" Newt asked after Minho took a bite.  
"Newt. This is freaking Vinnie's. Of course it's good. I have been eating here for 17 years, and it has never been bad."  
"But you are 17."  
"I ate solid food when I was a baby. Eventually."  
"That's not 17 full years, though."  
"I'm seventeen and a half, so yeah it is." Minho said proudly.  
"I'm going to ask your mother about that."  
"My age or the food thing?"  
"The food thing, genius. If I ever meet your mom, that is."  
"You can meet her. You just can't...like..."  
"Tell her about us? Yeah. The only I'll be telling her is that her son is a liar who says he's been eaiting pizza his entire life." Newt joked.  
"And wings!" Minho exclaimed.  
"Well, that only makes it worse. More lies." Newt countered.  
"No, it's the same lie. Just bigger." Minho corrected.  
"Still worse."  
"What, is she gonna ground me for lying about pizza?"  
"So you are lying."  
"I never said that."  
"Yes you did."  
"No I didn't."  
"Yes you did, and I got the last word!" Newt covered his ears. "Lalalalalalalala!"  
"Oh my god. You are five years old." Minho said, laughing.  
"You were supposed to say 'you can't say lalala forever, but I can!'"  
"Huh?"  
"Nothing. Guilty pleasure show reference. My sister dragged me into it like two and a half years ago."  
"What show is it?"  
"I don't trust you not to make fun of me for it, so I'm not telling you anything."  
"Whatever. Oh, and I like your shirt, too." Minho said.  
"You like Walk the Moon, too?" Newt asked.  
"Yup! My favorite song has to be "Up 2 U"."  
"I like "Shiver Shiver" and "Work This Body"."  
"Those are good ones. What other artists do you like?"  
"Uhhhh. Fall Out Boy. Ed Sheeran. Uh. The 1975. Um."  
"Never heard of Um." Minho said, smirking.  
"Shut up. I'm really bad at talking about myself."  
"Relax. It's cute."  
Newt just blushed.  
"I like those bands, but I've never listened to Ed. Want the last couple of pieces of pizza?" Minho asked.  
"First of all, go home and listen to Ed Sheeran. He's super talented. Second of all, yes I want the last pieces of pizza. What kind of question is that?"  
"A good one, because I would have taken them if you hadn't."  
"We are going to get snacks at the movie theater, you know." Newt pointed out.  
"Oh, I forgot about that." Minho admitted.  
"Yeah, I can tell. How is it even possible to eat that fast?"  
"I'm magical. Also, do you wanna ride to the movie theater together? I can drop you back off here to get your car afterwards."  
"Yes. One question, though. Can I control the music?"  
"Sure." Minho replied absentmindedly.  
"Hell yes." Newt said, and proceeded to finish his pizza.  
"Time to go?"  
"Yup."  
Minho was getting up from the table, and somehow manged to knock the crumb-covered pizza platter on the floor as he did so. "Shit." He said, and started to go down to pick it up.  
"I'll get it." An employee said, taking over. "I'll need to sweep the crumbs up."  
"Sorry."  
"It's alright."  
Newt watched Minho weave around the chairs to get towards the door. "Don't knock those over, too."  
"Oh, shut the fuck up." Minho snapped, though he wasn't actually offended.  
At that point a woman came up to them. "Excuse me! This is a public place! I would much appreciate it if you either stopped using such filthy language or left before my children pick it up!" She exclaimed in the most condescending tone possible.  
Minho and Newt just looked at each other before running outside. As soon as they were outside, they lost it. Both boys ended up having to lean against the building to keep upright.  
"Did you see her face?" Minho asked as tears from laughter streamed down his face.  
"Excuse me! I would much appreciate it if you stopped making fun of me!" Newt exclaimed, perfectly imitating the woman's tone and expression.  
Minho nearly collapsed laughing. Newt had to nearly dive to keep him from hitting the ground.  
After about a minute, the boys finally settled down.  
"My car, right?" Minho asked, wiping the last of the tears off of his face.  
"Right. I'm controlling the music."  
"Got it."  
Minho started the car, and Newt started his music on shuffle. The first song to play had an extremely familiar beginning, regardless of whether either of them liked the song. Newt immediately skipped it.  
"Newt." Minho said.  
"Yes?"  
"Was that a fucking One Direction song?"  
"Yeees... I like a few of their songs. It's Moni's fault. Ooh. Here's a good Ed Sheeran one."  
The ride continued like this. Newt skipped about every other track. Soon, they arrived at the movie theater.  
"What do you wanna see?" Minho asked.  
"I dunno. You go get snacks, and I'll get tickets. Can I surprise you?"  
"Yes. No romance, though. And no musicals. I'll strand you here with no ride." Minho warned.  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"I might."  
The movie they ended up seeing was a cheesy comedy. Both boys enjoyed it immensely, and walked out laughing.  
"THEY SAID- I forgot where I was going to say." Minho quoted.  
"No, no, I have actually seen that happen firsthand."  
"I've had that hapoen to me!"  
"Well, yeah, me too, but it's only funny if it's not you. Like falling, or getting hit with something."  
"True. I've walked into doors before. Wooden doors." Minho said, looking embarrassed.  
"I've walked into a few poles." Said Newt.  
"Dude." Minho just shook his head.  
"You've walked into doors! They're bigger!" Newt protested.  
Minho and Newt continued to tease each other as they walked back to Minho's car. The ride home was pretty much the same as the ride there, with Newt continuing to run the music.  
When they got back to Vinnie's so Newt could get his car, it was already 5 pm. Minho, despite it being completely unnecessary, walked Newt to his car.  
"Did you enjoy yourself?" Newt asked.  
"Very much. We should do this again sometime."  
"How does Saturday sound?"  
"Perfect."  
As they were speaking, the boys found themselves slowly leaning towards each other until their lips met. Both Minho and Newt had kissed other people before, but neither had ever felt as they did in that moment. After they broke the kiss, they just stood in silence for a few seconds.  
Newt was the one to break the silence. "See you Saturday, then?"  
"Definitely. We can work out the details over the week."  
"Bye, Minho."  
"Bye, Newt."  
The boys went their seperate ways, but both of them were feeling the exact same thing; they were overjoyed that this had worked out and were on an emotional high. This had been such an amazing night, and neither boy could describe his exitement for the next date.


End file.
